With the development of mobile communication technologies, mobile communication devices such as mobile phones, tablet computers, or the like, are used more and more widely. Mobile communication devices with metal shells are preferred by people because of their fashion appearance as well as good durability.
In a typical mobile communication device, two parallel gaps are formed on a metal back cover thereof to enable a corresponding part of the metal cover to serve as an antenna radiator. However, the parallel gaps may impact the appearance and integrality of the metal shell, and also lower radiation efficiency of the antenna radiator.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a new antenna system which can overcome the aforesaid problems.